La toile de tente
by Sosuke-sama
Summary: Alors que Luffy s'est rendu à un festival organisé par Weedy Smog, il se retrouve obligé de se cacher dans une toile de tente pour éviter les terribles et dangereux pouvoirs de son nouvel ennemi. Mais il ne s'attend pas à ce que Smoker, le chasseur blanc, soit également dans cette tente.


Bonjour Bonjour! Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit sur FF! ^^ Mais me revoilà avec une fanfiction d'un couple qui me tient à cœur depuis bien longtemps! Cette nouvelle a été faite pour un thème donné par ma sœur ;) Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous allez passer un bon moment!

Le festival Dorémifa avait toujours été célèbre pour sa longueur, il s'étendait sur dix jours, pour l'île sur laquelle il se déroulait, l'incroyable Rainbow Veine, et pour les nombreux pirates qui s'y rendaient. Mais le clou du spectacle était sa vedette et président, le génialissime Weedy Smog ! C'était un vrai show man qui aimait faire la fête et dont le redoutable fruit du démon qu'il avait mangé lui donnait la capacité de rendre les gens autour de lui dans un état second proche de la folie. C'était en quelque sorte l'élément qui avait donné une telle renommée au festival.

C'est pour cela, que cet été là, l'équipage du chapeau de paille décida de s'y rendre puisque leur navire, le fière Thousand Sunny, était sur l'île d'à côté. Le festival durait déjà depuis deux jours quand nos valeureux héros comprirent les méfais des pouvoirs de leur hôte. Weedy Smog profitait de l'état de drogués dans lequel étaient ses invités pour les voler et en capturer certains pour les vendre comme esclaves aux dragons célestes. Leur plan était donc simple en apparence : éviter les rayons du fruit de Weedy quand il les déployait entre 19h et 19H30 et s'approcher de lui pour le mettre hors état de nuire, lui et ses compagnons.

Il était 18H56 quand Luffy parvint enfin à se faufiler entre les tentes des festivaliers avec Zorro et Robin.

« Luffy, par là ! S'exclama Zorro en se détachant du groupe et en s'éloignant pour le coup de leur objectif.

-Non ! Zorro ! L'appela Robin. »

Mais il était trop tard, leur ami s'était éloigné, bien décidé à suivre le nuage qui le guidait. La jeune archéologue se stoppa alors pour regarder Luffy.

« Rattrape-le, lança Luffy décidé, j'avance. Rejoignez-moi ! »

Et sur ce, sans attendre de réponse, il reprit sa course vers son nouvel ennemi. Il avançait à grandes enjambées entre les nombreuses tentes et sous une chaleur presque insoutenable.

18H58.

Il fronça les sourcils et serra les dents quand il aperçut sur la scène Weedy Smog lever les mains sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

« Trop tard ! Merde ! »

Le jeune capitaine entra rapidement dans une grande tente en lourd tissu rouge brodé or. Il essuya son front et souffla un coup alors qu'il entendait les rayons de Weedy s'étendre sur le festival.

« Chapeau de paille ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Luffy se stoppa net alors que son cœur s'emballa. Il reconnaissait cette voix, c'était celle de l'enfumeur, le marine qui ne cessait de le pourchasser. Il se retourna en levant les poings.

« Smoker ! T'es là pour moi ?

-Non, pas cette fois, répondit calmement le chasseur blanc en observant le jeune homme de la tête aux pieds. Je suis ici pour Weedy Smog. Je n'ai pas confiance en son pouvoir. Et toi chapeau de paille pourquoi tu es là ? »

Le capitaine haussa les sourcils étonnés. Evidemment que Smoker se doutait de quelque chose, il avait le nez fin et trouvait toujours le mec pas net qui ne semblait pas l'être. Il lâcha alors un sourire.

« J'étais venu pour le festival, mais maintenant je vais m'occuper de fracasser la tête de ce foutu Smog. »

Tout en parlant il s'installa sur une large couchette recouverte de draps et de coussins orientaux.

19H04

« Pourquoi ? Demanda le marine en retirant son blouson. »

Ils étaient tous les deux plein de transpirations et Luffy ne se priva pas de piquer une carafe d'eau que les propriétaires avaient laissée là.

« Parce que j'en ai envi. »

Et sans rien ajouter de plus il but d'une traite l'eau sous le regard à la fois desespéré et énervé de Smoker. Le marine ne comprenait pas comment chapeau de paille pouvait à chaque fois vouloir mettre la misère aux personnes dangereuses et mauvaises pour la population.

« Chapeau de paille, pourquoi tu n'es pas entré dans la marine ?

-Drôle de question, s'exclama le garçon en riant. Parce que j'en avais pas envie ! Surtout pour être sous les ordres de papi qui n'aurait pas arrêté de me frapper… Aaah…. Il fait trop chaud ! J'en ai marre d'attendre !»

Et sans un mot de plus il se leva pour s'approcher d'un des pants de la tente pour voir si les rayons étaient terminés. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de regarder, Smoker l'arrêta en lui prenant le bras.

« Ce n'est pas encore le moment. Il est trop tôt chapeau de paille. Il n'est que 19H08. »

Smoker l'observa froncer les sourcils et le regarder en faisant la moue. Qu'est ce que ce pirate pouvait l'énerver. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être si dangereux et pourtant si… adorable. Car c'était effectivement, et bien malgré lui, le premier adjectif qui lui venait à l'esprit quand il pensait à Monkey D. Luffy. Le pirate était loin d'être une douce, jolie et délicate jeune fille et pourtant, il trouvait en lui ce quelque chose d'attendrissant et de mignon. Peut être son petit minois avec ce nez légèrement retroussé, ces lèvres fines et roses, ces grands yeux naïfs et si droits, ses cheveux fins et à l'aspect si doux. Et puis, ce corps fins mais bien sculpté qui lui était malheureusement arrivé d'en rêver, contre le sien. Mais sa contemplation fut stoppé quand il vit à son plus grand étonnement, le jeune pirate rougir un peu et baisser les yeux avant de s'éloigner pour retourner sur la couchette.

« Bon bah va falloir qu'on se supporte encore un peu toi et moi, Smochy !

-Faut croire, répondit le marine en éteignant ses cigares, mais on pourrait peut être s'occuper, « toi et moi », en attendant, Luffy. »

Le chasseur blanc ne cacha pas un sourire lorsqu'il vit le visage du pirate se relever avec un air curieux.

« Bonne idée, s'exclama Luffy en souriant, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Un jeu ?

-Oui, un jeu. »

L'homme plus âgé s'installa à genoux sur le tapis devant la couchette. Et, lentement, comme pour ne pas faire fuir le jeune homme, il posa une main sur le genou fin mais dont la peau était rugueuse du pirate. Luffy ne parti pas en courant, mais il se mit à déglutir et ses joues devinrent rouge.

« Qu… Quoi comme jeu ? Demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux sur la grande main de Smoker.

-Un jeu dont tu ne dois pas connaître les règles, chapeau de pailles…. Mais je vais tout t'expliquer. »

Luffy releva les yeux pour observer avec attention le marine. Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Smoker, mais les frissons violents qui venaient de l'assaillir au moment où il avait touché sa jambe avaient suffit à lui donner envie d'écouter les règles du jeu.

« C'est pas trop compliqué j'espère…

-Pas du tout. T'as pas besoin de réfléchir pour ce jeu, expliqua plus bas le marine comme si on allait l'entendre. Tout est avec le corps. »

Il aurait dû avoir des remords, se dire qu'en tant que marine il ne devait pas jouer à ça avec un pirate, un homme et une personne si jeune et si innocente. Mais les rêves de plus en plus nombreux et l'attitude de Luffy l'empêchaient de penser correctement et d'agir selon sa morale. Et tant pis, justement, il ne devait pas se sentir mal pour un pirate. Surtout que le garçon semblait lui aussi vouloir quelque chose de plus intime, sans vraiment le savoir.

19H14

« Avec le corps ? Shishishishishi ! Comment ça ? Comment ça se joue ?

-C'est très simple. Je te touche là où je veux, avec mes mains, et toi tu peux faire pareil. D'accord ? »

Luffy leva les sourcils et déglutit à nouveau.

« Partout ? ….Partout ? Vraiment partout où je veux ?

-Oui, répondit Smoker en souriant amusé, partout où tu le veux. Et tu peux commencer si tu le souhaite Chapeau de pailles. »

Le jeune pirate ne se fit pas plus prié et il avança, le visage et le corps en sueur, au bord de la couchette pour être assez près de Smoker. Il regarda avec attention le visage du marine alors qu'il levait lentement sa main pour la poser sur le torse épais et musclé de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Il eut alors la sensation que tout son corps était parcouru d'électricité et que sa main était collée à la peau rude du marine.

« Ca… Ca me fait bizarre… Avoua Luffy dans un souffle.

-Bizarre ? Demanda presque en chuchotant Smoker. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là chapeau de paille ?

-Bah… Hum… »

Le chasseur blanc s'amusait de cette vision et se sentait gonfler de plaisir et de désir. Le chapeau de paille était tellement mignon. Il leva alors son autre main, sans bouger celle sur le genou de Luffy, et il la posa sur la joue du garçon pour caresser doucement avec son pouce la cicatrice.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois bizarre ?

-C'est mon ventre…. Tenta d'expliquer Luffy en faisant glisser sa main sur le ventre de Smoker. J'ai l'impression que ça me chatouille. C'est bizarre… Est-ce que j'ai faim…. ?

-Et quand moi je te touche, qu'est ce que tu ressens ? »

Et tout en disant cela il remonta sa main posée sur le genou du garçon sur sa cuisse, glissant sur le tissu épais du jeans. Il vit nettement le corps de Luffy frissonner, ses joues devenir roses et ses dents mordre sa lèvre du bas.

« C'est désagréable chapeau de paille ? »

Pour première réponse il eut un non de la tête, doucement.

« Pas du tout, répondit Luffy en le regardant sans comprendre. Co… Comment tu fais ça ? C'est un pouvoir ?

-Oui, s'amusa sans sourire Smoker, en quelque sorte. C'est magique.

-Magique ?

-Quand je te touche, je fais passer une chose, et c'est ça que tu ressens.

-Une chose ? Demanda Luffy de plus en plus curieux. Quelle chose ? Apprends-moi ! »

Et sur ce, il sautilla sur place sur la couchette, trop heureux de savoir faire quelque chose comme ça.

« Ca s'apprend pas ça chapeau de paille, expliqua Smoker en fronçant les sourcils, se rendant compte de ce qu'il est en train d'avouer. C'est une chose que j'ai en moi. «

Luffy fronça alors les sourcils avec colère et il posa son autre main sur le poignet de Smoker.

« Comment ça ? C'est pas juste ! Moi aussi je veux que tu ais ton ventre qui tremble comme le mien et que t'ais chaud alors que t'as des frissons ! Hmf ! »

Le marine prit alors doucement les petites mains du jeune homme pour les caresser tendrement. Il le trouvait vraiment adorable. Comment est ce que c'était possible ?

« Regarde… Caresses moi… »

19H20

Il entraîna les mains du jeune sur ses propres joues.

«Moi aussi mon cœur se serre quand tu me touche, et ma peau frissonne… »

Sans attendre, mais avec le cœur qui s'emballe, Luffy obéit. Il caressa lentement les joues de Smoker.

« J'aime bien ton jeu Smochy… Vraiment, murmura dans un souffle le jeune garçon. Ca me rend heureux.

-Moi aussi chapeau d'paille, répondit doucement le marine, j'aime bien ce jeu. »

Il observa avec un léger sourire en coin le pirate qui le regardait avec les joues rouges et le regard plein de désir et de curiosité. Luffy n'était vraiment pas le genre à avoir peur de l'inconnu, au contraire, il semblait avoir envie d'en apprendre plus sur ces nouvelles émotions. Ce fut son tour de déglutir face à l'expression adorable du pirate et il se pencha lentement sur lui.

« Luffy… »

Et sans rien de plus, il l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres. Mais la réaction du jeune homme ne fut pas celle escomptée. Luffy se recula rapidement, une main sur les lèvres et une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage.

« Qu'est ce… Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? S'écria Luffy en tentant de se redresser.

-Attends. Laisses-moi m'expliquer, ordonna Smoker en le retenant par le bras et la taille.

-C'est quoi ce jeu ? On est pas…. »

Le jeune pirate ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, coupé par son visage qui se mit à rougir et une main qu'il plaqua sur ses lèvres. Son esprit avait enfin assimilé totalement ce que Smoker venait de faire. Il venait de l'embrasser ! Ace et Makino lui avait toujours dit de n'embrasser que sa chérie, personne d'autre. Alors pourquoi Smoker l'avait-il embrasser ?

« On est pas amoureux ! T'es pas ma chérie ! »

Smoker haussa les sourcils, étonné. Quelle innocence. Luffy n'avait donc jamais eu ce genre d'échange auparavant. Il avait l'honneur d'être le premier.

« Chapeau de pailles, écoutes, commença Smoker en le forçant à s'asseoir à nouveau. Si t'avais pas été un pirate, je t'aurai sûrement demandé d'être avec moi.

-Avec toi ? Demanda sans comprendre Luffy.

-En couple, soupira Smoker, à la fois attendri et désespéré.

-…Oh. Je vois. »

Luffy se mit alors à rire en rougissant et il s'exclama à grand éclat :

« Bah, pourquoi tu peux pas être en couple avec moi maintenant ?

-Parce que c'est interdit crétin, s'énerva un peu Smoker. »

Il aurait bien aimé que Luffy comprenne tout de suite la situation et surtout la frustration qu'il ressentait.

« C'est pour ça, continua-t-il, que je te propose ce jeu. Je veux pouvoir te toucher et t'embrasser au moins une fois, et sous le prétexte d'un jeu. »

Il se leva et s'écarta du jeune homme. Il s'écarta de la tentation.

19H27

« Mais c'était une mauvaise idée… Tu restes un foutu pirate chapeau de paille.

-Smoker… »

Luffy se leva et s'approcha lentement du marine. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi un marine et un pirate ne pouvaient pas être ensemble en couple s'ils s'aimaient. Ca lui paraissait logique qu'on ait le droit d'être avec qui on voulait.

« Je comprend pas… Tu es amoureux de moi, c'est ça ? »

Le chasseur blanc se retourna vers le pirate et il l'observa en silence quelques secondes. Puis il finit par froncer les sourcils en soufflant par le nez.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais j'aimerais que tu m'appartiennes un peu…

-Ah non ! Ca pas question ! S'éclaffa Luffy avec les mains sur la taille, je suis à personne ! Je suis libre m…

-Et que je t'appartienne aussi. »

Il y eut alors un long silence où Luffy fixa Smoker avec des gros yeux. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Co… Comment ça ? Tu pourrais m'appartenir ? Etre à moi, pour de vrai ?

-Ouais, répondit Smoker en fronçant toujours les sourcils. Mais il faudrait que tu sois à moi aussi. »

Smoker avait du mal à y croire. Il lui semblait que le pirate au chapeau de pailles, Luffy, le mignon et adorable Luffy, était prêt à être avec lui ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il était sensé le repousser, pas l'inviter et espérer être avec lui. Ce n'était pas correct.

Mais c'était trop tard, Luffy avança un peu plus près de lui avec un sourire et il lui annonça avec une voix pleine de joie :

« Alors c'est d'accord. Je t'appartiens un peu et toi tu m'appartiens. On est chéri maintenant Smochy ! Shishishishishi ! »

Le marine le regarda sans y croire mais ses lèvres s'ouvrirent seule pour laisser sortir ces quelques mots qui allaient certainement changer sa vie :

« Je t'aime Monkey D. Luffy. Alors nous sommes maintenant liés l'un à l'autre et je t'interdis de briser cet engagement. »

Alors, pour toute réponse Luffy se jeta sur son ennemi, nouvellement petit ami, pour l'embrasser chastement mais avec désir et bonheur. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela en entrant dans cette tente, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Il avait toujours bien aimé Smoker et il lui était souvent arrivé de penser à lui. C'était quelqu'un qui lui plaisait. Il sentit les bras fort et musclés du marine enrouler sa taille pour le soulever et le coller contre lui. Leurs corps transpirants se serrèrent et leur lèvres se soudèrent quand Smoker glissa sa langue entre les lèvres du jeune pirate, qui découvrait tout juste les joies et le plaisir de l'amour.

19H30

« LUFFY ?! »

Un gros bruit se fit entendre et le drap de la tente fut retirer d'un coup par Chopper dont le corps était devenu géant. Le médecin sourit d'abord en voyant son capitaine puis il le perdit vite en découvrant la scène.

Tout le reste de l'équipage qui était venu se rassembler près de la scène se stoppèrent devant ce tableau. Smoker lâcha alors lentement Luffy après avoir coupé le baiser. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de demander à son nouveau petit ami de garder le silence sur leur relation. Il serra les dents, sans savoir quoi dire pour s'expliquer.

Mais Luffy, lui, trouva sans soucis quoi répondre aux regards d'incompréhension de ses amis :

« C'est mon chéri, c'est pour ça que j'ai le droit de l'embrasser dans cette toile de tente. »

FIN.


End file.
